Bajo las sábanas
by Ai Utae
Summary: ¿No sabes el peso que tienen las palabras "te amo"? ¿Lo tabú que suele ser hablar de sexo cuando tienes catorce años? ¿La relevancia del primer amor? ¿Y el impacto de afrontar situaciones realmente difíciles? ¿Como por ejemplo, enamorarse... de tu propia sangre? ONE-SHOT. ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO, LEMMON. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANG-CHAN! 3


Hola a todos! n_n Este es el one-shot lemonoso prometido, espero que les guste n_n

Quisiera dedicar esta historia a mi querida amiga Ang-chan, que el día de hoy cumple 16 años de edad. Ang-chan, yo sé que para ti el día de tu cumpleaños no es importante, sin embargo quería hacer algo para que este día fuera especial para ti, y yo sé que este fic no era destinado a esto en un principio, pero ojalá que esta "actualización" te saque una sonrisa. Así que este fanfic es para ti :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho y gracias por entrar en mi vida.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

"Odio las ceremonias" pensó una chica rubia que vestía uniforme de secundaria mientras se encontraba formada, al igual que los demás alumnos durante la solemne asamblea de bienvenida al nuevo año escolar. Siempre transcurrían de la misma aburrida forma, ahí se encontraba de nuevo el calvo director pronunciando con su tediosa voz el mismo discurso de todos los años. Pero la única razón por la cual Rin manejaba esta última y dudosa información era debido a las quejas que había oído de las muchachas de sus clases anteriores, ya que en su vida se había puesto a escuchar las palabras de ese hombre en el escenario. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué rayos era lo que podía decir más allá de un "bienvenidos", mas no la suficiente como para ponerse a prestarle atención. Mucho menos con el asunto de mayor relevancia que en ese momento la mantenía turbada en cierto grado.

Otra vez se encontraba bastante cerca, casi a su lado. ¿Es que nunca iría a crecer? Rin ya había perdido la esperanza de que aumentara su propia estatura, ya se había resignado a estar casi siempre al principio de la fila de orden creciente cada año. Pero no dejaba de rezar para que aumentara la de su hermano, o en su defecto, que no volviera a darse más la maldita coincidencia de que ambos quedaran en la misma clase.

No es que ella tuviera algún problema en particular con su hermano, en absoluto. Sino más bien, el problema es que era todo lo contrario. Aunque Rin se dispusiera a prestarle atención a las palabras del viejo, sabía que la presencia de Len tan próxima a ella la pondría lo suficientemente nerviosa como para impedir que llevara a cabo su propósito. No es que la pusiera nerviosa en todo momento, por supuesto que no, después de todo vivía el día a día con su hermano gemelo. Pero estando allí, sin moverse, estando parados sin hacer nada, las miradas de reojo que Rin disimuladamente lanzaba aumentaban considerablemente.

Hace bastante que a Rin la presencia de Len le había dejado de ser indiferente, hasta el punto de volverse una imposibilidad el ignorarle. Pero ella no consideraba que fuera algo de qué preocuparse, ya que lo encontraba incluso estúpido. Era cierto que a veces sentía _cosas_, pero atribuía la atención que le otorgaba a Len al simple hecho de que era un hombre y su conviviente. Eso desde que lo había comenzado a observar con unos ojos críticos de mujer, distintos a con los cuales lo había mirado durante toda su vida.

Pero más que eso, todo había comenzado hace bastantes meses atrás, con un hecho que en su momento fue impactante para Rin. Se habría sorprendido solamente si aquello se tratara tan sólo del primer sueño erótico de su vida, pero el hecho de que su hermano gemelo la violara en su subconsciente afectó su emocionalidad de tal forma en la que rehuyó de Len durante un periodo no menor a una semana, y éste sin tener la menor idea del constante rechazo de su hermana hacia su persona.

Pero una vez superado el trauma, Rin decidió sensatamente ignorarlo en lugar de darle vueltas a un asunto tan incoherente como lo solían ser los sueños. Tan sólo un par de veces tocaba el asunto cuando se ponía a divagar, extrañándose con el hecho de que en su sueño, a pesar de que se trataba aparentemente de una violación, ella parecía haberlo disfrutado bastante. Sin embargo al instante volvía a sentirse estúpida. "Solamente porque es hombre y vive conmigo" se repetía en dichos casos.

Además, todo estaba ligado a la adolescencia, ¿no? Eso es lo que había estado averiguando al respecto, gracias a unas cuantas dudas que había formulado y de las cuales no se sentía muy cómoda como para consultarlas con alguien mayor. Después de todo, el sexo siempre ha sido un tema tabú, sobre todo para una inocente muchachita de catorce años que aún no ha comenzado a vivir y que todavía no sabe nada sobre el mundo; eso, a los ojos de la sociedad. Aunque si bien, Rin sabía que la sociedad veía muchas cosas desde un punto de vista cuestionable, como por ejemplo otro tabú como es el de la homosexualidad: ¿Es que acaso el amor no es válido sea cual sea la forma que éste tome? Para Rin, a veces la opinión en masa no le hacía mucho sentido.

Aunque también era cierto que ni ella misma lograba comprender el amor del todo, y no sólo por el hecho de no haberlo experimentado personalmente. La respuesta inmediata que presentaba frente a la naturaleza del amor era simple: un sentimiento. Como la rabia o la euforia. Aunque se presentase de variadas formas, el sentimiento debía de ser el mismo. Pero algo hacía peculiar a este enigmático sentimiento… y eso era lo difícil que era de conseguir, y que sin embargo, también se da tan natural a la vez. No podía comprenderlo. Ya bastante debía de ser la coincidencia de que a la persona que te guste le gustes a su vez, pero sin embargo las calles siempre están llenas de afortunadas parejas enamorados. Rin no tenía idea de si se trataba de algo sencillo, o por el contrario, de algo complicado. Pero tampoco quería seguir ahogándose en redundancias, lo sabría cuando le ocurriera… si es que le ocurría.

Pero si solamente de coincidencias se tratase, y siendo los reyes de las coincidencias, ¿no pensaría su hermano en ella de la misma forma en la que ella pensaba en él? "De nuevo estás pensando estupideces, Rin" se regañó a sí misma frunciendo el ceño, llamando levemente la atención de su hermano, lo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quien procuró mantener la compostura y continuar fingiendo que era partícipe de una atenta audiencia. "Malditas ceremonias, nunca acaban…"

* * *

—Mamá, ¿van a ir a algún lado? —preguntó el rubio muchacho que se encontraba observando la inquieta escena junto a su hermana gemela, quienes se habían aproximado a echar un vistazo debido al ajetreo provocado por sus padres.

—Ah, sí. Iremos a visitar al abuelo. Se puso mal y anoche fue llevado a urgencias.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una Rin preocupada.

—Si te soy sincera, la verdad no lo sé. Es por eso que debemos ir cuanto antes… Cariño, ¿ya tienes todo listo? —inquirió la mujer con cierta urgencia a su marido.

—Aahh, sí… —suspiró el hombre al cabo de cerrar una maleta.

—¡Ah! Nosotros todavía no…

—No te pases de listo, Len. Ustedes se quedan, mañana tienen clases —le recordó la implacable mujer.

—Rayos… —murmuró el rubio frustrado con una mueca en su boca.

—En fin, nosotros nos vamos yendo. ¡Adiós!

—¡Ah! ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! —les alcanzó a gritar Rin antes de que ellos se marcharan a toda prisa.

Luego de un breve instante, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

—¡Yo duermo en la cama grande! —chilló Rin haciendo carrera hacia el amplio dormitorio de sus padres.

—¡No, yo! —aceptó el desafío el adolescente entre carcajadas.

—¡No! ¡Tú siempre haces de las tuyas cuando mamá y papá se van de viaje! —se quejó en las escaleras.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —rió Len alcanzando a Rin y atrapándola entre sus brazos desde la cintura.

La chica se inquietó levemente por el contacto, pero inmediatamente decidió pasar por alto su reacción, la cual evidentemente estaba fuera de lugar.

—¡Jaja, déjame ir! —le ordenó forcejeando, logrando zafarse de sus brazos en un ágil movimiento, para luego echarse a correr hacia su destino original.

Cuando Rin llegó hasta la habitación de sus padres, se lanzó de un salto hacia la vasta cama y quedó recostada boca abajo sobre ésta. Como era de esperarse, su gemelo le había seguido el paso. Rin le lanzó una mirada que clamaba victoria desde su posición. Pero lo que no se esperó fue el que Len la tomara desde los tobillos y la comenzara a arrastrar fuera de la cama.

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Yo llegué primero! —luchó por agarrarse de las sábanas o de lo que fuese, fallando en su propósito. A pesar de que debía de mostrar molestia, no sabía porqué no podía parar de sonreír.

—¿Entonces hacemos una pijamada? Es un trato razonable, ¿no te parece?—le sonrió socarronamente teniendo el control, amenazándola con seguir arrastrándola hasta hacerla caer.

—¡Ni hablar! —protestó Rin entre risas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Len la arrastró hacia abajo tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —se apresuró en gritar— ¡Pero yo elijo el lado!

—Me parece bien. Entonces yo elegiré la película —le dijo soltando sin prisas sus tobillos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Maldición… —murmuró Rin vencida, pero luego sonrió un tanto emocionada. "Una pijamada. ¡Suena divertido!" celebró para sus adentros.

* * *

—Sí mamá, es el microondas… —le explicó la razón del ruido a través del teléfono— Ajá, si… Por supuesto que nos acostaremos temprano… Sí sé que mañana hay clases, mamá… Sí… comeremos y luego nos dormiremos… Ya, ¡buenas noches! —colgó el teléfono antes de darle la oportunidad de darle más instrucciones. Además, la campanita del microondas ya había sonado— Umm, qué bien huele… —pronunció Rin al sacar las palomitas de maíz del interior.

Luego se apresuró en buscar un bol en donde depositarlas, y de paso en buscar un par de vasos y una botella de gaseosa de naranja. Con su camisa de dormir previamente puesta, Rin se dirigió con toda la parafernalia hacia el cuarto de sus padres, en donde Len se encontraba haciendo todos los preparativos técnicos para lograr que la imagen se proyectara en el plasma de mamá y papá.

—¿Lo lograste? —preguntó Rin al entrar en la habitación picoteando el aperitivo.

—Sí, más o menos… —respondió Len terminando de conectar los últimos cables— Ya está.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó Rin brevemente, sentándose a su lado sobre el suelo alfombrado, colocando el tarro de palomitas frente a ellos e incorporándose para servir los vasos.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Len recibiendo su vaso lleno.

—Y bien, ¿qué película elegiste?

—Una de terror… —rió por lo bajo con placer sádico.

—¡Lo sabía! —se quejó Rin despacio, mirando en dirección contraria.

—¡Muahahaha! —rió teatralmente, luego, alzó su vaso en dirección a su gemela y los hicieron chocar con suavidad— salud, por… ¡por acostarnos a la hora que nos dé la gana!

—¡Salud! —concordó Rin sonriente, luego se llevó el vaso a la boca mientras Len se encargaba de ponerle _play_ a la película.

…

Con las luces ya apagadas, Rin se sumía cada vez más en la trama de la película. El asesino acechaba cerca de la casa, los protagonistas se encontraban dentro, a solas. Rin abrazó más sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco más hacia la pantalla, al igual que Len, quien se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas cruzadas. El asesino los localizó, los enamorados se abrazaban en la habitación… "Oh no, por favor no la escena de sexo" cruzó por la mente de la rubia al notar que el acto se estaba concretando.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh sí! ¡No te detengas! —gimió la protagonista.

Genial, nada más incómodo que mirar una escena de sexo al lado de tu gemelo a la tierna edad de catorce años. Todo contacto entre sus cuerpos se desvaneció al instante, encontrándose radicalmente ambos tiesos, hasta incluso teniendo cuidado con el respirar. ¿Acaso Len había elegido una película para mayores a plena consciencia? Rin lo dudaba, eso era ridículo siendo que el rubio parecía tan incómodo como ella. Aunque en realidad, tampoco le extrañaría tanto, después de todo era un adolescente… Se preguntó si ella misma habría hecho caso omiso de la restricción de haber sido ella la encargada de elegir una película, si es que se hubiera dado cuenta de la advertencia, claro.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡M-Me voy! —el sonido de la televisión la distrajo de sus pensamientos, provocando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

¿Cómo estaría Len? ¿Estaría tan sonrojado como ella? "¿O incluso… excitado?" se atrevió a imaginar. Intentó mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero su vergüenza no le permitió desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¡Kyaaa! —se sorprendió a ella misma gritando luego de asustarse al ver la ahora sangrienta escena, en donde el asesino junto con una ruidosa sierra eléctrica por fin se hizo presente.

Este hecho la habría aliviado, gracias al erradicar la incómoda situación, de no ser por el buen susto que se llevó… el cual fue también el culpable de haberla hecho aterrizar inevitablemente en los brazos de su hermano a su lado. Una vez que los niveles de estrés se hubieron normalizado, Rin abrió los ojos y destensó en gran medida la hiperbólica presión de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Len. Dio un largo e inaudible suspiro antes de soltarlo y reincorporarse en su respectivo lugar. Luego de acabar de analizar su estado, comenzó a analizar la situación y su alrededor. Por un momento, creyó haber escuchado el acelerado pulso de Len cuando había estado con una oreja contra su pecho. Pero era evidente que Len no se había asustado en lo más mínimo por la escena, a diferencia de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué? "De seguro debió haber sido mi imaginación…" concluyó Rin dejando de pensar en ello.

…

Para el momento en el que hubieron aparecido los créditos en la pantalla, Rin ya casi no podía soportar el peso de sus párpados. Comprobó el estado de Len, quien a su vez había soltado un bostezo.

—Vamos a dormir, Rin… —susurró en la penumbra.

—Hummm… —gruñó perezosamente con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Vamos, levántate, no te voy a arrastrar hasta la cama —subió un poco el tono de su voz.

—Mmm, está bien… —pronunció frunciendo el ceño con molestia, con los ojos ínfimamente abiertos, como si la tenue luz de la pantalla le molestara en demasía.

Se refregó suavemente un ojo con uno de sus puños mientras descubría las sábanas para recostarse en el interior de la cama. Una vez que se encontraban los dos dentro, Len cubrió con las frazadas la espalda y la fracción del cuerpo descubierto de su gemela, luego apagó el brillante aparato con el control remoto, dejando éste luego sobre el velador a su lado.

Rin se quedó allí, escuchando cada movimiento provocado por su gemelo acomodándose sobre las almohadas. Por un fugaz momento se imaginó, estando los dos acostados en la cama de sus padres, a ellos mismo como una joven pareja de casados compartiendo recientemente lecho. Desechó ese pensamiento en el momento en el que dejó de escuchar a Len moverse, cuando soltó el último suspiro antes de dejarse ir al mundo de los sueños.

Rin mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante un muy largo rato. ¡Qué irónico era que hace instantes atrás se estaba cayendo del sueño y que ahora no lo pudiera conciliar! Cambió de posición su cabeza, viendo ahora el cuerpo de espaldas de su hermano junto con su brillante cabello rubio. Soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó su mirada al techo, escuchando el adormilado ritmo de la respiración de Len a su lado. Tomó su celular, que estaba sobre el mueble a su lado, para echarle un vistazo a la pantalla: 01:27 a.m. Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y dio otro suspiro con su cara en dirección al cielo, esta vez con un antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos.

Comenzó a invocar nuevamente los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente durante ese día, especialmente en uno en específico. Empezó a divagar con respecto a la escena que la había perturbado esa noche. ¿De verdad las mujeres chillaban tan alto cuando hacían el amor? Quizás por lo mismo fue que los había hallado el asesino… "Me pregunto a qué guionista retorcido se le habría ocurrido poner la escena del crimen mientras ellos estaban teniendo sexo" pensó escondiendo su rostro con las frazadas desde donde terminaban sus ojos para abajo. "Supongo que a un asesino con el sentido de la moral distorsionado no debió de importarle en lo más mínimo el encontrarlos desnudos uno encima del otro y gimiendo de placer" volvió a concentrar su mente hacia la escena en el momento antes de que el sangriento asesino "lo estropeara". La imagen mental de Rin se alteró de tal forma en la que pudo verse a sí misma en el lugar de la mujer y sobre ella visualizó la figura de otro hombre con una larga cabellera rubia y de ojos similares. Escuchó su propia voz gemir "¡Len!" envuelta en éxtasis. En el mismo momento en el que Rin se dio cuenta de la repentina llegada de una imprevista fantasía, se sintió ruborizar y giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca-abajo, para luego colocar la cabeza bajo la almohada. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, aquello la había excitado.

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, de escasas fantasías, Rin nunca se había masturbado. El simple hecho de pensar en esa acción le daba vergüenza, ¡y se supone que era algo normal! Pero la razón por la cual nunca lo había hecho, más allá de la vergüenza, era porque nunca le había entrado la necesidad ni las ganas de hacerlo. Pero esa noche sentía su intimidad encendida y su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

Se comenzó a tocar tímidamente, sin saber muy bien en dónde colocar los dedos, y comprobando nuevamente el que su hermano se encontrara completa y absolutamente dormido. "¿Sabrá Len en dónde colocar los dedos?" se preguntó traviesamente, hecho que la hizo aflorar una nueva y más real fantasía.

Comenzó a soltar leves gemiditos mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris, notando que con cada segundo que pasaba más se humedecía un orificio que se encontraba un poco más abajo. "¿Así que allí es en dónde está mi virginidad?" se mordió un costado del labio mientras pensaba en descender su mano. Volvió a pensar en Len mientras redondeaba suavemente su entrada, imaginando que era uno de sus dedos el que se adentraba en ella en lugar del que en realidad se encontraba explorando el sector.

—Ah… —no pudo evitar suspirar al pensarlo.

La movilidad de su dedo se volvía cada vez más sencilla. Imaginó que los dedos de Len debían de ser más gruesos que los suyos, lo que la incentivó a introducir un segundo dedo, moviéndolos rítmicamente.

—Hum… hum, ah~… —continuó suspirando al incrementar la velocidad.

Tenía deseos de llegar más lejos, de explorar aún más profundo, notando que el sonido de sus dedos en su entrepierna ya se había hecho audible. Continuó por posar su mano libre sobre sus senos, balanceándose de uno a otro, redondeando sus pezones para su placer sobre la tela de su camisa de dormir, y estando ya más estimulada, por debajo de ella. Rin no lograba responderse el porqué no se le había ocurrido hacerse eso antes, se sentía exquisito.

Se colocó de lado y comenzó a acariciar ambos pezones a la vez, sin dejar desatendida su húmeda intimidad, la cual disfrutaba del vaivén de sus dedos y de su pulgar redondeando su clítoris al mismo tiempo.

—Hum... ah, ah~ —gemía a la par que aumentaba la velocidad, retorciéndose sobre sí misma— Ah, aahh~ —procuraba no subir el volumen de su voz, pero al cabo de un rato esto se le volvió incontrolable.

Tragó saliva para sobrellevar la sequedad de su garganta provocada por sus jadeos, aunque no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer debido a la aridez de su lengua. Pensó en beber un poco de la gaseosa de naranja, pero recordó que ya se la habían acabado. Además, no sería capaz de quebrar el estado de trance en el cual se encontraba envuelta solo para poder saciar su mínima sed.

"Umm… ¿por dónde se fue el mago?" formuló la mente del atontado muchacho en un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño. En el momento en el que fue capaz de notar que ya no se encontraba dentro de su sueño, se dispuso a dar la media vuelta y continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo, un sonido bastante difícil de ignorar lo mantuvo despierto, provocando que abriera los ojos de par en par y que se sonrojara de sobremanera. A sus espaldas, sentía el movimiento provocado por su hermanita, con todo el ruido que conllevaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—N-nn… ah… —sintió hasta sus orejas el estruendoso brinco que dio su corazón al latir, sintiendo su virilidad arder mientras ésta ya se comenzaba a levantar gracias a un par de gemidos más que les fueron siguiendo.

Tragó saliva forzosamente. Demonios, la dulce vocecita de Rin gimiendo de placer lo excitaba de sobremanera, sobre todo al hacerse una imagen mental de lo que estaba haciendo debajo de las sábanas, y luego en una situación un poco más subida de tono, en la cual él podría ayudar siendo partícipe. Toda la sangre que no se le había ido a entrepierna se le concentraba en la cabeza. Len temía que ésta se escabullera sin aviso a través de sus orificios nasales. Su ritmo cardiaco tampoco ayudaba, haciéndole competencia a las pulsaciones de su ansioso miembro, el cual sentía arder con más intensidad con cada gemido que se escapaba de los labios de Rin, provocando que éste se activara por completo de manera inevitable.

Con el pantalón molestándole debido a la considerable erección entremedio de sus piernas, y con el incremento de los movimientos y jadeos de su hermana, Len se sintió vencer envuelto en una especie de urgencia y hasta desesperación. Aun mordiéndose su labio inferior, no pudo soportarlo más y metió una mano por debajo de su ropa interior, tocándose a su vez.

—Ugh… —soltó un quejido mientras masajeaba su hombría.

—Agh, ¡a-ah! —lo estimuló aún más los grititos de Rin sofocados con la almohada, junto con el sonido provocado por la humedad de su entrada en contacto con sus dedos.

Aquello era demasiado para Len, casi se sintió desfallecer al tener el sonido el vivo de la escena mentar de él adentrándose en su pequeño cuerpo, sincronizando el ritmo de su mano con el de sus gemidos y movimientos, haciendo más real su actual fantasía. Ahora que lo pensaba, Len no estaba seguro del todo de que aquella fuese su primera fantasía con su hermana gemela. Cierto era que a sus catorce años ya había tenido varias y con diversas muchachas. Pero la familia era otro asunto, intocable en realidad. No es correcto relacionar desde un punto de vista sexual a los familiares, eso era algo enfermizo y asqueroso. Eso más que indiscutible frente a los ojos de la podrida sociedad. Pero, ¿qué ridícula y boba moral le habría de importar a Len si todo eso, al fin y al cabo, estaba celosamente guardado en su mente? Nadie podía acusarlo de nada al estar protegido dentro de su cabeza. Así que, ¡¿qué carajo importaba si deseaba fervientemente metérsela hasta el fondo a su propia hermana gemela?!

De repente, Len notó que el único movimiento sobre la cama era el suyo, notando además su pesada y acelerada respiración. Rin no movía un poro de su cuerpo…

—¿L-Len…? —pronunció con miedo, quieta y completamente roja de la vergüenza— ¿Estás despierto…?

"¡Mierda!" pensó el rubio. ¿Acaso tan evidente era? Inspiró profundo lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible, pero la urgencia de sus pulmones se lo impidió, volviendo aun más desesperado y notorio su jadeo. "Maldición". Estaba cerca de terminar y ahora Rin estaba pendiente de cada sonido producido por sus movimientos. Tragó saliva lo más disimuladamente que le fue posible.

Sin embargo, Len no era el único que estaba intentando sofocar su agitada respiración. A ambos gemelos el ahogo se les había vuelto insoportable, impidiéndoles por más que se esforzaran el poder regular sus ritmos respiratorios a antojo, lo que provocó que se dieran por vencidos de forma inevitable.

Rin intentó deslizar sus dedos fuera de su interior, mas no pudo reprimir el gemidito que se le escapó entre dientes. Se sintió morir, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer como por arte de magia. Pero aún le quedaba la esperanza de que, en contra de sus sospechas, Len aún se encontrara dormido, lo que la libraría de todas sus preocupaciones. Procuró dejar de concentrarse en inhibir sus movimientos y, agudizando el oído más que un murciélago, colocó toda su atención en analizar el actual estado de su hermano. Pero Rin fue capaz de percibir que Len no sólo se encontraba despierto, sino que también estaba tan excitado como ella misma. Se cubrió la boca para evitar manifestar auditivamente su impresión. Quién lo diría, Len también se calentaba con su propia hermanita. Sin embargo, Rin no supo de dónde sacó tanta picardía como para, en lugar de dejarse avergonzar más por la situación, decidir ponerse a… explorar.

—Supongo que fue mi imaginación… —fingió pensar en voz alta, haciéndose la desentendida, mientras se saboreaba traviesamente los labios al término de su frase.

Y, para colmo de Len, Rin continuó tocándose, pero esta vez gimiendo de la forma más provocadora que le fue posible, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo en controlar el volumen de su excitada voz. La rubia supo que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando logró escuchar los primeros quejidos y gemidos que su gemelo comenzaba a soltar.

Len casi no podía más con las pulsaciones de su erecta virilidad, la cual se encontraba palpitante a medida que se calentaba en la impotencia de no poder tocarse, o de lo contrario corría el riesgo de que Rin volviera a notar algo raro.

—N-Nyah, ¡a-ah! —estiró su cuerpo sin cuidado, suspirando al final de cada uno de sus grititos de placer.

Rin sentía una extraña excitación al saber que su hermano estaba oyéndola, permitiéndose imaginar que la estaba deseando, alimentando sus fantasías con su extasiada voz.

—¡Aahh~! —subió el volumen de manera no forzosa, empapándose la mano con el líquido de su ya más dilatada entrada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Len se encontraba mordiendo la almohada bajo su cabeza. Se sentía arder en cada parte de su ser, sintiendo una bomba de presión sanguínea que amenazaba con en cualquier momento estallar. No podía ni pensar a causa del libido que lo atacaba, aquello era simplemente la situación más erótica a la cual se había encontrado sometido a lo largo de su corta vida. Rin no dejaba de jadear estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello blanquecino. Cada gemido que emitía la rubia era como una puñalada a su autocontrol, el cual se encontraba bastante cerca de derrumbarse por completo.

—¡Ah~! ¡Aahh! —Len endureció cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

Un movimiento de la chica envuelta en éxtasis logró rozar la afiebrada piel del adolescente en un gemido de placer. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Completamente fuera de sí, Len se abalanzó sobre Rin, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuello, atacándolo con sus labios y luego incorporando su lengua rápidamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Le-n! —quiso volverla a hacer pronunciar su nombre en ese tonito que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lamió su cuello con más vehemencia, lo que luego se convirtió en una succión que fue dejando un rojizo rastro a lo largo del camino trazado por sus labios.

—Me… Me encanta… —suspiró Rin aferrando sus dedos sobre los brazos de su gemelo, aún con sus prendas desaliñadas, estremeciéndose con cada lamida sobre su cuello— ¡Ah! ¡Ah, Len! —se ruborizó aún más al notar que sus labios descendían por su clavícula hasta su pecho.

Si Rin pretendía que se detuviese, exclamar su nombre de seguro habría sido un grave error. "Rin es demasiado…" Len no pudo encontrar un adjetivo existente para poder definirla en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, Rin abrió los ojos al extrañarse de que Len se había detenido con los labios en la comisura de sus pechos. La impaciencia se presentó de forma inmediata, lo cual era inusual en ella. Pero antes de que se comenzara a quejar por la espera, el bultito que presionaba contra ella llamó su atención, por lo que la curiosidad la invadió otra vez y se preguntó qué sucedería si se atreviera a tocar allí abajo. No se dio el tiempo de pensarlo demasiado y acercó lenta pero decididamente su mano a la entrepierna de su hermano.

—Ugh… —un gemido de excitación del rubio provocó que le volvieran a subir los colores a su rostro, haciendo competencia con el de Len por ver cuál de los dos se encontraba más rojo.

Len se lanzó a su oído, las cosas ya se estaban saliendo se control.

—¡Ah~! —gimió Rin entre excitación y sorpresa al sentir su húmeda lengua jugueteando en su oreja.

—¿Con qué derecho te crees que puedes venir a hacerme gemir a mí, hermanita? —le ronroneó al oído, con un dedo pulgar acariciando sus labios— Aquí el único que te va a sacar gemidos de placer soy yo —sentenció lamiendo su mejilla.

—Humm, ¿quieres apostarlo? —no pudo evitar suspirar, para luego asomar la punta de su rosada lengua para probar el pulgar que se encontraba entreteniéndose con sus labios.

—Por supuesto —pronunció con una seductora voz ronca y luego se apoderó dominantemente de sus labios, adentrando su lengua en su boca con intensidad y pasión.

Rin gimió entre besos, el sabor de la lengua de su gemelo la embriagaba, a pesar de que se encargaba a cada segundo de extinguir su respiración. Se preguntó por un momento el cómo había sido capaz de vivir por tanto tiempo cerca de ella, pero sin haber nunca probado esa deliciosa lengua. Con sus bocas fundiéndose pasionalmente de ese modo, Rin se sentía completa, y la sensación de soledad no podía parecerle más ajena. Alzó sus dedos para hundirlos entre sus dorados cabellos, acercándolo más a ella misma, hasta deslizarlos sobre su nuca y presionar de tal modo en el que lo obligó a separarse de sus labios para poder ser capaz de apoderarse esta vez ella de su cuello. Rin aferró su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras succionaba cual vampiresa la piel de su cuello, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de su gemelo.

—Hum, hum… —murmuraba entre chupetones y lamidas inexpertas pero intensas.

—No… —musitó Len entre sus cabellos con la mandíbula contraída— No… —reiteró más tenso.

—¿No…? —repitió Rin confundida.

—No, Rin, no… —hizo un esfuerzo para librarse de la presión de sus brazos— No podemos… Somos hermanos… —se resistió tratando de volver forzosamente a la realidad.

Cierto era que minutos atrás Len no sentía remordimiento alguno por tener deseos eróticos hacia su hermana gemela, pero ahora que aquello se estaba realizando era otro asunto mucho más grave. Len podía ser el pervertido más grande en su mente si así lo quisiera, pero tocar a su hermana gemela en vida real era completamente diferente, era una aberración, una falta de respeto y era atentar en contra de la dignidad de su gemela.

—Lo siento, Rin… Pero no se puede —se separó decididamente de ella.

—¡Espera! —lo alcanzó a retener de sus ropas con ambas manos— ¡Len, por favor…!

—¡Somos gemelos! —evitó el contacto visual, manteniendo el ceño fruncido de aflicción.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Len… —lo acercó lo más que pudo para obligarlo a retener su mirada, lo cual no logró con mucho éxito— Sentiremos la culpa más tarde, compartida entre ambos se hará menos pesada… —Se aproximó cada vez más a su oído, luego susurró— Te deseo, te lo ruego… —deslizó nuevamente su sigilosa mano sobre su virilidad, logrando quebrantar un poco su barrera de autocontrol al conseguir que se le escapara un gemido— no me dejes así… —gimió al frotar su intimidad contra su entrepierna.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos por resistirse, no logró hacer a Len ceder. Rin intentó llegar un poco más lejos, jugando su última carta.

—Verás que hacerlo con tu propia hermana gemela será aún más excitante… —se arriesgó a insinuarle al oído, sabiendo que con decir eso tenía dos opciones: hacer a Len reaccionar por completo o calentarlo aún más.

Para suerte de Rin, la respuesta se dio cuando sintió a Len una vez más arremetiéndose sobre ella y tomando sus muñecas, una a cada lado.

—¿Estás segura? Porque no me pienso contener…

—Por favor, no te contengas… —jadeó ella.

—Espero que no te vayas a arrepentir de ello, porque te voy a hacer sentir en el mismísimo paraíso —su mirada se llenó de lujuria mientras sonreía con malicia, luego se volvió a encargar de su oreja con su juguetona lengua—. Voy a excitar cada parte de tu ser, pequeña diablita —le susurró seductoramente, luego se dirigió energéticamente a sus labios.

Rin hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para no quedarse atrás en el beso como la última vez, quería demostrarle a Len que, aunque él se encargara de volverla loca con su salvaje forma de comportarse, ella a su vez podía tomar las riendas de la situación y darle una experiencia inolvidable, tenía deseos de satisfacerlo también.

Sin embargo, Len fue más rápido, y sin dejar de hacerse cargo de sus labios, deslizó una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre uno de sus pequeños pechos, masajeándolo suavemente mientras sentía el erecto pezón contra la palma de su mano.

—N-Nn… —gimió Rin ahogadamente dentro de la boca de su hermano, mientras comenzaba a sentir su intimidad calentarse de forma creciente.

Al notar la positiva respuesta de su gemela, Len continuó con su labor con más ganas, aumentando paulatinamente la intensidad de sus movimientos.

—Ah, ah… Len… —jadeó Rin al momento en el que Len se separó de su boca para encargarse con más de un sentido de la zona que estaba un poco más debajo de su rostro.

—Vaya, es una lástima que esté todo tan oscuro, de esta forma no podré apreciarte correctamente… —apretó sus senos con ambas manos, obteniendo de la pequeña unos cuantos gemidos más— Pero de esta forma tú tampoco podrás verme, tan solo serás capaz de _sentirme_ —se lamió los labios mientras contorneaba sus duros pezones con los pulgares.

—Ah~ ah, ah… L-Len —giró su cabeza hacia un costado, estirando su cuello, mientras sus labios no dejaban de soltar gemidos de gozo.

—Jeje, me fascina oírte gemir así… —canturreó Len mientras iba inclinando su rostro sobre su pecho, encargándose de encontrar la terminación de la revuelta camisa de dormir de su gemela, la cual se encontraba casi a la altura de sus caderas.

Una vez localizada, se dispuso a deshacerse de ella sin cuidado para descubrir sus pechos por completo, los cuales tan solo pudo observar lo que la penumbra de la habitación le permitía a sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Rin se sintió derretirse al sentir el contacto directo de las yemas de los dedos de Len sobre sus desnudos senos, especialmente en el área de los pezones, los cuales se erguían de la excitación y de la helada brisa de la respiración de su gemelo sobre ellos.

—Len… —murmuró en un quejido mientras comenzaba a morderse el labio para intentar reprimir gemidos excesivos, los cuales pese a que no los podía controlar, le hacían sentirse avergonzada— ¡Ah! —no pudo retener el gemido bastante subido de tono al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Len al posarse suavemente sobre uno de sus pezones— ¡Ah! ¡Aahh, Len!

Rin continuó gimiendo mientras Len saboreaba traviesamente sus pequeños y rosados botones de placer, yendo de uno a otro dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Al poco rato, Len comenzó a dejar su delicadeza de lado y continuó con movimientos más energéticos, masajeando sus senos con intensidad y apretando sus pezones con más fuerza, mientras que los pequeños mordiscos que iba dejando enrojecían levemente su piel. Sin embargo, Rin no era capaz de sentir dolor alguno en el estado de éxtasis en el cual se encontraba, es más, aquello simplemente le encantaba.

Len subió para volver al encuentro con su cuello, el cual ya comenzaba a transpirar de agitación, sintiendo con sus labios el acelerado palpitar de la yugular de su gemela, mientras acariciaba con una mano su vientre descubierto, deslizando su mano cada vez más hacia abajo. Rin apenas era consciente de este último movimiento al estar concentrada en la sensación que le provocaban los labios y lengua de Len sobre su cuello. Sin embargo, no pudo pasarlo por alto cuando los curiosos dedos de su hermano comenzaron a llegar a un sector prohibido al escabullirse lentamente por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior.

—¡Ah! ¡L-Len, no! ¡S-Si me tocas ahí…! —exclamó ruborizándose por completo.

No obstante, se vio incapacitada de poder concluir su frase al sentir la yema del dedo de Len posarse suavemente sobre su clítoris.

—¡Aahh! —chilló ahogadamente al sentir el placentero contacto, inútil era ya el disimular su excitación— ¡Ah~! ¡L-Len! ¡Yo…! ¡A-Ah…! —no pudo evitar gemir mientras Len palpaba con un par de dedos la zona.

—¿Así que esto te gusta? —rio por lo bajo de forma perversa, mientras comenzaba a bordear con unos de sus dedos su humedecida entrada.

—¡N-ah…! —gimió en respuesta al momento en el que su cuerpo daba un leve espasmo.

—¿Te gusta? —insistió el rubio mientras comenzó a adentrar su dedo por su intimidad— Si es así, dímelo…

—M-Me… me encanta, ¡ah! —jadeó Rin mientras sentía un segundo dedo adentrándose para acariciar profundamente su interior.

—Jeje… qué buena chica que eres… —pronunció en un grave tono de voz.

Luego, volvió a acercar sus labios a su pezón izquierdo mientras la acariciaba, succionando ávidamente de éste mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en la humedecida intimidad de su hermana.

—¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡Len! —comenzaba a subir el volumen de su voz— ¡L-en! ¡Es… demasiado…!

"¿Placentero? ¿Excitante?" se le ocurrió unas cuantas formas de completar su oración, mas no las manifestó en voz alta al mantener sus labios ocupados. Con su mano libre, agarró el otro seno de Rin con pasión.

—¡Increíble…! —soltó por fin la rubia mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados junta a las sábanas bajo sus manos.

—Y eso que no es todo… —dijo Len al separar su boca de su seno, para luego deshacerse de la frazada que los cubría de un calor innecesario y limitaba su movilidad.

Una vez cumplido su propósito, el adolescente bajó hasta las piernas de Rin y le provocó un agradable cosquilleo con sus dedos antes de agarrar su ropa interior por los costados para comenzar a deslizarla hacia debajo de forma tortuosamente lenta. El hecho de que se encontraran sumidos entre las sombras le impidió al pudor hacer acto de presencia, lo cual ayudó a la excitación a intensificarse. Una vez que Len hubo lanzado a su suerte la prenda, se deslizó hacia abajo para el encuentro directo con las piernas de Rin, y por supuesto, también con el lugar en donde éstas se unían.

Comenzó un trayecto desde sus rodillas hacia arriba, trazando un camino con el suave contacto de su nariz sobre cada uno de sus muslos, subiendo y bajando. Aquel insólito contacto impacientaba cada vez más a la rubia, quien al mismo tiempo sentía tan solo con eso el cómo las pulsaciones de su intimidad se incrementaban. Len comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

—Eres muy linda, hermanita —señaló con un dulce tono de voz.

—¿Mmm? —Rin abrió sus ojos para observar los destellos de una rubia cabellera a la altura de sus muslos —N-n… —murmuró frunciendo el ceño al sentir la punta de una lengua deslizarse por toda la extensión de su pierna en dirección ascendente.

—Jeje, definitivamente eres muy tierna… —pronunció en el mismo tono comenzando a abrir su par de piernas desde las rodillas, luego las mantuvo abiertas sujetando sus muslos y continuó por lamer la cara interna de sus muslos, siendo capaz de percibir de cerca su embriagante fragancia— Y adoro el tenerte para mí, de esta manera… —volvió a adquirir un seductor tono de voz mientras ascendía hacia su húmeda entrada— Tenerte para mí solo, hermanita…

—¡A-Ah! —Rin tensó su cuerpo mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas por reflejo en el momento en el que sintió a Len soplarle su humedecida apertura.

—Tranquila Rin~, todavía no he hecho nada —pronunció maliciosamente mientras se disponía a lamer la parte más superior de sus piernas, procurando no tocar su intimidad.

—N-nn… Len~ —se quejó mientras sentía que sus pulsaciones estaban a punto de provocar que el líquido se derramara desde su entrada— ¡Len!... ¡Len, por favor…!

—Por favor, ¿qué? —se hizo de rogar mientras bordeaba su intimidad por fuera de forma circular.

Pero Rin ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería pedirle, tan solo deseaba que esa sensación de urgencia se acabara.

—Tú sabes… —intentó.

—No, realmente no lo sé~ —se hizo el desentendido, son una socarrona sonrisa en su boca.

—Len… —se volvió a quejar con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Dime Rin, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Que continúes… —fue lo que le salió.

—Jaja, no era la respuesta que me esperaba, pero de todos modos sirve…

Y dicho esto, Len tocó con la punta de su lengua su palpitante y erecto clítoris.

—¡Aahh! —gimió indisimuladamente la Kagamine.

Len continuó deslizando su lengua por el sector, provocando que más y más líquido se escurriera desde su abertura, permitiéndole sentir mediante el olfato su aroma cada vez más intenso. Una ola de excitación invadió al adolescente por el conocer el sabor de su gemela, por lo que descendió tan solo un par de centímetros para poder saborear brillante líquido que salía de su interior.

—¡Kya! ¡Len! ¡LEN! —chillaba de placer mientras Len exploraba los sectores jamás penetrados de su hermana gemela, disfrutando de cada uno de sus gemidos y de la suavidad y calidez que hallaba su lengua en un lugar casi o igual de mojado que ésta misma— ¡Ah! ¡Aahh!

Len continuaba lamiéndola con intensidad, incrementando cada vez más la velocidad de su músculo bucal. Con cada contracción que sentía sobre su lengua al adentrarla en las profundidades de su entrepierna, sentía su virilidad palpitar, casi como si se intentara sincronizar con las pulsaciones de Rin.

—Len…! ¡Len! ¡Ah! ¡LEN! ¡Ya no… ya no aguanto más…! —casi lloriqueó mientras retorcía su espalda.

Sus quejidos tan solo provocaron que Len sintiera la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad, mientras sus fluidos internos se iban mezclando de forma caótica.

Rin se sentía cerca de su límite, una extraña pero potente sensación crecía dentro de ella, desde un lugar al cual le fue imposible de localizar con exactitud. Sin embargo, se sentía arder en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero en especial en la zona en la que Len estaba lamiendo con urgencia. Una presión más fuerte que las demás contracciones surgió desde ella, provocando que se sintiera explotar mientras pequeños espasmos la hacían dar saltos desde su entrepierna.

—¡Ah~! —se dejó caer contra la almohada para intentar recuperarse de aquella especie de descarga eléctrica, casi atorándose con su propia respiración.

Tan fue su aturdimiento que no alcanzó a notar el momento en el cual su hermano se había colocado sobre ella nuevamente. Len esperó a que la respiración de su gemela se calmara un poco.

—Len… —suspiró mirándole a los ojos, para luego ir al encuentro con sus gentiles labios, los cuales la besaron con calidez y profundidad.

Rin comenzó a notar, conforme su beso se volvía más apasionado, el cómo Len se acomodaba cuidadosamente entre sus piernas e intentaba deslizar su pantalón de pijama para descubrir su hombría.

—Espera… —se separó de su boca para luego dar la vuelta sobre él, dejándolo boca arriba— Yo aún no he terminado…

Consciente de su desnudes, pero también del hecho de que Len casi no podía verla, se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios para besarlo con energías renovadas y con una intrepidez que creía no poseer. Len se dejó hacer mientras se abrazaba de su desnuda espalda, envuelto en un estado de trance que ni él mismo lograba comprender del todo. Rin continuó besándolo con ganas mientras que comenzaba a bajar una de sus manos para llegar al encuentro con su centro de excitación. Una vez que lo agarró entre sus dedos, pudo percibir de inmediato, además de su dureza, el acelerado ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Ignorando el hecho de la intensificación de su sonrojo, ella comenzó a masajearlo por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, robándole al rubio un par de tiernos gemidos entre besos. Rin se mordió el labio inferior de forma inevitable, teniendo intenciones de llegar más lejos. Acomodando su cabeza entre su cuello, manteniendo sus labios jugueteando sobre éste, metió atrevidamente su mano por debajo de sus prendas, sintiendo ahora directamente su erecto y húmedo miembro entre la palma de su mano. Len sintió desprenderse de éste más líquido pre-seminal cuando su hermana le dio un apretón, lo cual fue acompañado de un audible gemido de placer. El adolescente se encontraba cerca de perder el juicio, aquello se sentía definitivamente mucho mejor que cuando se tocaba él mismo, sobre todo estando consciente de que era la mano de su prohibida hermana gemela la que lo estaba masturbando.

A Rin le estaba divirtiendo bastante lo que estaba consiguiendo, un extraño sentimiento eufórico iba creciendo en ella, provocándole el deseo de hacerlo gemir más, mientras que una ajena sonrisa se iba apoderando de sus labios y un lujurioso brillo aparecía en sus ojos. Se lamió los labios y se dispuso a descender de su actual posición, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Len hace un rato, solo que ella se quedó un poco más arriba de donde él se había quedado junto con la intención de torturarla con la impaciencia.

Casi fuera de sí misma y sin rodeos, Rin descubrió frente a su rostro su estimulada hombría, para luego frotarla con los dedos de ambas manos.

—R-Rin, ¿qué estás…? ¡Ah! —apretó la mandíbula el rubio en un intento de aplacar sus gritos de placer en el momento en el que sintió la humedad de su lengua al posarse en la punta de su miembro— Ah, ah~ ¡Rin! —gruñó apretando los ojos.

Rin rodeó despacio su glande completa con la punta de su lengua, escuchando los gemidos de Len como música para sus oídos. Colocó mayor énfasis en el sector de su frenillo, sin desatenderlo con sus manos mientras lo masajeaba circularmente con sus pulgares.

—¡R-Rin…! —casi se sintió desfallecer, mas intentó no perderse de sí mismo— Pequeña, ven aquí… —la detuvo entre jadeos— colócate aquí encima para que yo también pueda lamerte…

Al principio Rin no lo comprendió del todo, pero luego logró interpretar que la estaba invitando a girarse de tal modo en el que, sin dejar desatendido a Len, quedara ella también a su disposición.

Tímidamente, insegura de haber entendido mal, Rin comenzó a moverse por el lado vacío de la cama hasta llegar al sector en donde se encontraba su cabeza, luego pasó una de sus piernas por sobre el rostro de su gemelo y apoyó una rodilla a cada costado.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió en un adorable tono de voz antes de volver a ocuparse con su boca de lo que había dejado pendiente.

—Umm… Perfectamente —separó sus rodillas para hacerse cargo de su entrepierna con sus labios.

—¡Ah…! —gimió Rin con la punta de su miembro entre sus labios al sentir nuevamente una traviesa lengua explorar su lugar privado, el cual automáticamente comenzó a expeler cantidades abundantes de su néctar interior— ¡N-Nyah…! ¡Mnn…!

Rin comenzó a introducir la mayor área de su falo en su boca, empezando un vaivén con sus labios hacia adentro y hacia fuera, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos de su garganta que luchaban por salir. Len se encontraba en las mismas, desviando sus labios para succionar la blanca piel de sus muslos cuando ya casi no lo podía resistir más, luego volvía a su labor lamiéndola con mayor fogosidad.

Los sonidos guturales de ambos se emitían cada vez más fuertes y violentos, mientras que cada uno procuraba aumentar más y más la velocidad al ritmo del otro. Los gruñidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos sofocados al mantener ambos la boca ocupada. No querían detenerse, tenían deseos de prolongar aquella placentera sensación tanto como les fuera posible. Sin embargo, los labios y lengua del otro lo volvía bastante complicado, llevándolos a cada segundo más hacia el límite. La respiración se volvía asfixiante, la transpiración rodaba a gotas y sus corazones hacían competencia por cuál sería el primero en estallar.

Aunque ambos intentaron postergarlo, llegaron simultáneamente al clímax. Rin apretó los labios al sentir la misma sensación que Len antes le había provocado del mismo modo, pero esta vez una dosis bastante exagerada de flujo se desprendió de ella, inundando la boca de su gemelo. Len no se quedó atrás, y al momento que sintió la presión de los labios de su hermana alrededor de su virilidad no pudo soportarlo más, y tan solo un segundo antes de sentir la oleada de Rin sobre su cara, se dejó explotar dentro de su boca, esparciendo su espesa sustancia en la cavidad bucal de su gemela. Inesperadamente y de forma un tanto extraña, la leche de Len mitigó en cierto grado la sed que se había hecho presente hace bastante rato en la garganta de la rubia. Aunque Rin luchó por tragarse todo, no pudo evitar ahogarse debido a la abundancia del líquido, por lo que éste se escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios en grandes cantidades. Procuró exitosamente no toser cuando separó su miembro de su boca, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Len mientras intentaba tranquilizar su pesada respiración, al igual como lo estaba haciendo el adolescente bajo ella.

—¿Cómo… lo estás pasando? —pronunció él entre jadeos.

—Asombroso —respondió Rin realizando profundas inhalaciones, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Y eso que todavía eres virgen… —comentó Len con una segunda intensión presente en sus palabras, sin pasar por alto su seductor tono de voz al pronunciarlas.

Dicho esto, Len hizo rodar a Rin en un movimiento de piernas hacia el lado desocupado de la cama, dejándola boca arriba y con su cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de las almohadas. Ella pestañeó repetidamente a causa del repentino cambio, luego pudo ver cómo la figura de su hermano se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo luego de deshacerse por completo de su propia ropa, primero encargándose de abrir sus piernas para hacerse paso entre ellas, para luego tomar firmemente cada una de sus muñecas entre sus manos. Rin lo miró horrorizada, una gran ola de nerviosismo la invadió repentinamente, provocándole que su pulso aumentara a mil por hora. Soltó un gemido, pero esta vez no era de placer, sino de angustia, y sobre todo, de temor.

—No tengas miedo… —le rogó Len en un suave susurro al contemplar sus brillantes ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de pánico— No te voy a hacer daño, lo único que quiero es hacerte sentir bien… —le dijo en un cálido tono de voz mientras eliminaba la presión de sus muñecas para desplazar suavemente sus manos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de su gemela— No te preocupes… seré muy cuidadoso… —musitó dulcemente mientras se encargaba de besar su rostro con ternura; primero sus mejillas, luego su frente, su nariz y finalmente su mentón.

Luego frotó la punta de su nariz contra la suya con extrema delicadeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y una bella sonrisa sobre sus enrojecidos labios. Len acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas y después posó su mano sobre ésta, continuando la caricia con su dedo pulgar, y luego, apoyando su frente sobre la suya preocupándose de no ejercer demasiada presión, y con sus ojos todavía cerrados, comenzó a tararear una suave melodía para la tranquilidad de Rin, quien se encontraba conmocionada debido a la inusitada dulzura de Len en su trato. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el ritmo de su voz era continuo, ella pudo notar debido al casi imperceptible temblor de la mano que se encontraba sobre su rostro (el cual Len procuraba reprimir) que él también se encontraba nervioso, y que intentaba ocultarlo para que su propósito de calmarla produjera efecto.

—Len… —murmuró Rin conmovida entrecerrando sus ojos mientras le correspondía el tacto con su mano libre.

Luego de eso, la caricia se convirtió en abrazo. Len se aferraba a su espalda mientras Rin le acariciaba su rubio cabello, ambos con sus párpados serenamente cerrados.

—Rin… —pronunció Len despacio antes de besar suavemente su cuello, luego se separaron un par de centímetros para poder verse las caras— Mi Rin… —susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos con ternura, concretando el beso más lento y delicado que habían compartido esa noche.

Por alguna razón, Rin se sintió en las nubes estando entre los brazos de su gemelo y siendo besada por su par de gentiles labios, mientras sentía un vuelco en su abdomen, el cual no hallaba fondo en su interior, a la par que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. "Mi Rin…" resonaron las palabras de Len en su cabeza mientras sonreía para sus adentros.

Len se separó de sus labios después de un buen rato de haber estado danzando lentamente con ellos, luego le despejó la frente de sus revoltosos cabellos y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó con delicadeza, transmitiendo calidez a través de su mirada y dulzura mediante su tono de voz.

—Hum… —asintió la sonrojada chica con la cabeza, mientras pestañeaba un par de veces en un intento de despejar la excesiva humedad de sus ojos sin ser muy llamativa.

Len no pudo evitar ampliar más su sonrisa al contemplar su adorable expresión, sin embargo no era una sonrisa similar a ninguna de las que había mostrado esa noche; no era lujuriosa ni divertida, sino que era conmovida. Intentando no soltar una risita, se inclinó hacia su cuello para acariciarlo con sus labios, mientras que con sus manos se encargaba de recorrer toda la extensión de su cuerpo con suavidad, activando placenteramente cada fibra de sus nervios. Rin soltó un suspiro al sentir las palmas de su hermano al pasar sobre sus brazos, sobre sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura y sobre sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos para aumentar la intensidad de aquella sensación nerviosa en su gemela, quien se encontraba disfrutando plácidamente de su tacto.

—¿Te estás sintiendo bien, Rin? —murmuró con sus labios pegados sobre su cuello antes de incorporar gradualmente la humedad de su lengua.

—Sí… —respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, junto con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios— Hum… —gimió levemente al sentir el énfasis de la yema de los dedos de Len sobre sus pezones, mientras que su lengua comenzaba a moverse más energéticamente sobre su cuello— Ha~ Ah…

Rin comenzó a excitarse más y más al hacerse consciente de la presión que se ejercía sobre su entrepierna, la cual se volvía a cada segundo más firme. Len continuaba estimulándola a medida que sus gemidos se iban incrementando, encendiendo su virilidad con cada uno de ellos. Intentó contenerse para no dejar su delicadeza de lado, después de todo no quería volver a poner a Rin nerviosa, arriesgándose de ese modo a ponerse nervioso él también… otra vez. Se centró únicamente en complacer a su hermana gemela, procurando ser cuidadoso.

Continuó acariciándola, mas su pasión se encontraba en el movimiento de su lengua, el cual cada vez de volvía más desesperado. Con el rojo vivo en el rostro, recorrió con ambas manos su cuerpo en dirección ascendente hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual masajeó con sus pulgares antes de tomar su rostro por ambos costados y besarla profundamente en los labios, dejando que sus lenguas se enredaran a medida que aumentaba más y más el roce entre sus cuerpos. Sin separar sus labios, Len movió sus caderas colocando la punta de su miembro en contacto con su humedecida entrada. Rin soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de su gemelo, luego se separó de su beso al no poder resistirlo más. Se miraron jadeantes a los ojos, Len todavía sujetando sus encendidas mejillas, mientras que Rin se encargaba de sujetarse por sus hombros. Sin dejar de sostener la mirada, juntaron sus frentes disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos. Len fue el primero en cerrar los ojos al comenzar a moverse, y Rin le siguió al sentir la presión que se abría paso dentro de ella. Las manos de ambos se tensaron sobre el cuerpo del otro, mientras que la presión de sus frentes también iba aumentando gradualmente a medida que Len se adentraba lentamente en el cuerpo de su hermana gemela.

—Relájate, así será más fácil… —le dijo Len abriendo los ojos.

Cuando Rin lo miró de vuelta, el rubio estampó un suave beso sobre su frente, luego volvió a juntarla con la suya y esperó a que Rin tranquilizara un poco su cuerpo antes de proseguir. La pequeña realizó una profunda inhalación y desarrugó la frente, pero cuando su gemelo continuó adentrándose en ella volvió a tensarse incluso más que antes.

—Rin, tranquila… —musitó él.

—Pero es que… duele… —soltó con dificultad mientras apretaba los párpados con firmeza.

—Relájate… —la volvió a incitar mientras movía los pulgares a los costados de su cara.

Rin intentó volver a hacer un sobre-esfuerzo por sosegarse, y procuró no hacerse consciente de cuando Len volvió a moverse, mas la agradable sensación que recorrió rápidamente por su cuerpo se lo impidió, sin embargo aquello no supuso un problema, ya que de inmediato deseó volver a sentirla.

—Muy bien… —susurró el rubio mientras iba avanzando con cuidado, intentando no perder el control de sí mismo por el bien de su gemela.

Rin lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien, hasta que de pronto se vieron separados por la obstrucción de su virginidad. Ambos gemelos abrieron los ojos al notarlo, mirándose con sorpresa, luego Len cambió su mirada a una más firme, una mirada que alentaba a Rin a continuar juntos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a ejercer presión con sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras intentaba apretar sus caderas contra las de su hermano.

Ambos empujaron juntos intentando hacer a la barrera ceder, sin embargo Rin era quién cedía antes.

—Vamos Rin, tú puedes lograrlo… —la animó su gemelo.

—U-Um… —soltó un quejido mientras intentaba presionar con toda la fuerza que le fuese posible.

—Podemos conseguirlo…—se estrechó más contra su cuerpo mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—¡Ah…! —giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, el cual seguía prisionero entre las manos de Len, manteniendo los ojos apretados, hasta que finalmente eliminaron el obstáculo en una sensación de quiebre.

—R-Rin… ¿estás bien? —intentó confirmar el muchacho.

—Eso… creo… —respondió ente jadeos, intentando por lo menos entre-abrir sus párpados.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, bonita… —murmuró mientras volvía a besar su frente con ternura— Ahora déjamelo a mí…

Dicho esto, Len comenzó a moverse de forma un tanto circular para dilatar un poco las estrechas paredes de su gemela, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

—¿Te duele? —inquirió.

—No mucho…—intentó restarle importancia y dejar a su hermano hacer.

Len asintió para sí mismo con la cabeza y pegó su torso con el de ella, colocando su rostro a un costado de su cabeza, disminuyendo lo máximo posible la distancia entre ellos. Rin soltó un suspiro, lo que provocó que sus músculos se relajasen en cierta medida. Aprovechando esto último, Len continuó con su labor con ganas, tenía deseos de sentir a Rin más profundamente, y por supuesto, de hacerla estremecerse hasta gritar de placer.

—Esto te va a gustar…— masculló con voz grave.

—L-Len… —soltó un gemido.

—¿Ya te lo había dicho, ¿o no? Seré yo el que te haga a ti gemir de placer —la lujuria lo volvió a invadir a pasos agigantados.

Len mordió el lóbulo de su oreja que se encontraba más próximo a su boca, luego continuó lamiendo el sector lentamente mientras no dejaba de apretar sus caderas contra la entrada de su hermana. Rin ya comenzaba a perder la noción del espacio, un gemido tras otro se escapaban de entre sus labios, haciendo al dolor abrirse paso hacia el olvido. Consciente de la positiva situación de su gemela, Len comenzó a aumentar la presión, aumentándose de este modo también la excitación de ambos. Una vez él se hubo adentrado por completo en su cuerpo, le dio una rápida succión a su cuello antes de separar sus cuerpos al apoyarse sobre sus cosos para así obtener una movilidad más óptima. Rin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la coqueta y penetrante mirada de ese par de ojos celestes que la miraban con avidez.

—Por favor no te restrinjas, siéntete libre de gemir todo lo que quieras… —le dijo él mientras se lamía los labios para luego adentrar su traviesa lengua en la boca de su sonrojada hermanita.

Aquel beso comenzó a volverse insostenible a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, pero fue Rin quien acabó con éste definitivamente con un gemido que le fue imposible de reprimir. El sentir el miembro de su hermano profanando profundamente en sus entrañas y a una velocidad creciente la estaba envolviendo cada vez más en un estado de excitación desconocido hasta ese minuto. Tan solo una palabra podía hacerse presente en sus mentes en ese momento: MÁS.

—Ah, no… pares… ¡Ah…! —gimió más fuerte al verse concretado su anhelo cuando su hermano presionó con más vehemencia contra su cuerpo.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió burlonamente— ¿O más fuerte?

—Más… —suspiró envuelta en éxtasis.

—¿O más rápido?

—¡Más…! —gimió retorciéndose.

—¿O simplemente "más"? —la agarró de las caderas con firmeza, impulsándose con intensidad hacia ella.

—¡Aahh! —chilló perdiéndose en el placer de su cuerpo— ¡A-Ah! ¡Len! ¡AH!

—¿Qué te parece ahora, Rin? —murmuró maliciosamente mientras continuaba su vaivén con rudeza.

—Ah, ¡ah! —ya no podía formular una frase coherente.

Rin sentía que iba a explotar al sentir el ritmo energético de su gemelo haciéndole salvajemente el amor, se sentía absolutamente estúpida por los nervios que la habían invadido sin motivo antes. ¿Cómo demonios había sentido temor por algo tan delicioso?

Len prácticamente saltaba sobre ella, disfrutando increíblemente de cada una de sus embestidas. El hecho de estar consciente de que estaba teniendo sexo con su propia hermana y en la cama de sus padres no podía sino excitarle más. El sentir el movimiento de las paredes de Rin sobre su ardiente miembro lo enloquecía, tanto hasta el punto de intentar aumentar a cada segundo más y más la intensidad, sin importarle que sus desesperados jadeos se encargasen de secar su garganta.

—Ah… —gruñó con sus ojos cerrados en una de sus embestidas.

—¡A-Aahh! —gimió Rin más fuerte, estirando su columna hacia atrás— Sí…

—¡Ugh! —apretó los dientes, sentía un flujo recorrer la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—¡L-Len! ¡N-No puedo…! ¡No puedo soportarlo más…! —gritó con urgencia entre gemidos— ¡AAHH! —clavó las uñas a las sábanas, soltando el gemido más feroz de esa noche.

Len tampoco pudo seguir aguantándolo más al sentir la excesiva estimulación del orgasmo de Rin sobre su virilidad, por lo que dejó su caliente sustancia esparcirse placenteramente en el interior de su todavía fascinada hermana gemela. Luego de terminar, Len intentó recuperar el aliento dejándose caer sobre su blanco cuerpo, el cual no se encontraba más recuperado que el suyo. Los desesperados jadeos de su hermana bajo él provocaban que se moviera agitadamente su caja toráxica, elevándose y descendiendo repetidamente la cabeza de Len en consecuencia.

—Vaya… —suspiró él— Estuviste estupenda…

El sonrojo del rostro de Rin se intensificó, en contraste con la agitación física que ya se había estabilizado para ese momento. Len continuó acostado, acariciando levemente la extensión de su piel con su dedo pulgar, manteniendo una pacífica sonrisita sobre sus labios. Estaba a punto de comenzar a tararear la misma melodía que hace unos minutos para la tranquilidad del ambiente, pero pareció volver en sí precipitadamente.

—Cielos, ven aquí, te vas a resfriar… —se levantó y le dio una rápida acomodada a las olvidadas almohadas al lado contrario de la cama.

Rin pestañeaba en la misma posición en un intento de asimilar el cambio, mientras que Len se inclinaba para alcanzar las frazadas que se habían estirado hacia atrás por completo hasta llegar al suelo, luego se dispuso a sujetar el cuerpo de Rin por la cintura, atrayéndola a sí mismo para acostarla en la dirección correcta, preocupándose por supuesto de arroparla entre las mantas con delicadeza. Una vez cumplido su propósito, se colocó de lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, con el soporte de su codo clavado sobre su respectiva almohada, mientras que con su mano libre se encargaba de acariciar los cabellos que se asomaban sobre la frente de la acurrucada chica, aparentemente a la espera de que ella cayera rendida al sueño primero. Rin lo miraba dubitativa en silencio, bajando la mirada de tanto en tanto, mientras poseía la mitad de rostro cubierto por las sábanas.

—E-Esto… L-L-Len… —musitó casi inaudiblemente, mientras su nerviosismo iba en alza— T-Tú… ¿T-Te asustarías mucho si te digo que creo que me gustas? —pronunció atropelladamente, procurando por nada en el mundo mencionar la palabra "enamorada".

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza al no ser capaz de soportar la presión emocional de la situación. Sin embargo, inesperadamente par ella, Len se largó a reír a carcajadas.

—Creo que después de lo que acabamos de hacer, lo dudo mucho en realidad —le dijo controlando su risa, para luego tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos y besar sus labios con ternura.

—¡T-Tu corazón! —Rin abrió los ojos de súbito y se separó de su rostro— ¡Está latiendo muy rápido…!

—Por ti… —masculló Len en un inaudible tono de voz mientras volvía a buscar sus labios para posar un fugaz beso sobre ellos.

—¿Eh…? —emitió para luego quedarse muda con un sonrojo decorando sus mejillas, un tanto incrédula por lo que creyó haber oído, mas no le dio el coraje para poder confirmarlo preguntándoselo.

"Qué irónico…" pensó recordando que hace un rato la excitación había sacado un lado extrovertido de ella que creía jamás haber poseído, y que ahora, en contraste, se encontraba lo suficientemente cohibida como para no poder decir ni "pío".

—¿Sabes…? —interrumpió sus cavilaciones la voz de su hermano— Creo que si me dijeras que yo te gusto, probablemente me sentiría muy feliz… Y hasta tal vez te regalaría una rosa el día siguiente. Pero claro, todo hipotéticamente hablando. Después de todo, eres mi hermanita y probablemente nunca me llegarías a decir algo como eso —una vez dicho esto, Len se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

Rin se quedó allí, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión, en un intento de poder asimilar correctamente sus palabras. Sin embargo, no tenía ni puta idea de qué pensar. ¿Acaso aquello fue una confesión? O por el contrario, ¿fue un rechazo debido a su naturaleza de hermanos? ¿Había esa noche significado _algo más_ para Len? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Preguntas por el estilo sumían a Rin en la absoluta confusión.

* * *

El molesto ruido provocado por la alarma del teléfono de Rin anunciaba el deber de comenzar el nuevo día. La rubia intentó alcanzar el celular a ciegas, luego, una vez lo hubo silenciado, estiró su cuerpo con pereza estando aún acostada en la amplia cama de sus padres, refregándose los ojos para evitar volver a quedarse dormida. Fue recién para ese momento en el que se dio cuenta del vacío a su lado, ya que la cama se le hizo grande. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para verificarlo, y en efecto, Len se había marchado. "¿Se habrá ido a su cuarto para alistarse antes?" se imaginó, aunque lo dudaba, ya que normalmente su alarma era la primera en sonar del hogar, siendo su hermano siempre el último en levantarse. "¿O quizás tenía hambre y fue a preparar el desayuno?" era una opción más viable. Fuese como fuese, Rin se levantó de la cama y, luego de envolverse en una bata de su madre que se encontraba al alcance, comenzó a revisar las habitaciones, intentando sin éxito localizar a su gemelo. "Ese idiota, ¿se fue antes que yo para evitar ayudarme a cambiar las sábanas?" se molestó al pensar en dicha posibilidad, luego se amargó al recordar el amplio tamaño de la cama y lo tediosa de la labor. "Len me las va a pagar" se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a terminar lo más pronto posible la faena para evitar atrasarse.

Una vez hubo terminado, Rin decidió darse una rápida ducha matutina, sobre todo debido a la agitación de la noche anterior que la había hecho sudar excesivamente. Luego de desprenderse de la bata, miró su cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo, identificando inmediatamente las marcas cerca del sector de su cuello, sobre sus senos y hasta en la parte superior de sus muslos. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al recordar las seductoras palabras que le había dedicado su gemelo esa noche, sin poder evitar excitarse al recordar las sensaciones que le había provocado… Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza a ambos lados en un intento de despejarse, no tenía tiempo de quedarse embobada o sino llegaría tarde.

Se lavó rápidamente el cuerpo, sorprendiéndose de lo sensible que se encontraba el área de sus senos al pasar sobre ellos, al igual que su entrepierna, a lo que se tuvo que controlar para evitar quedarse masajeándola. Se sentía un poco extraña, ¿qué era lo que le había hecho Len?

Mientras continuaba lavando sus extremidades, comenzó a recordar las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado antes de que se quedara dormido, sumiéndola nuevamente en la confusión. "¿Por qué habrá" dicho eso?" se cuestionó. "¿Acaso no debí haber dicho nada? ¿Quería dejarme en manifiesto que lo nuestro no podría ser ni de joda? Entonces, ¿por qué me hizo el amor anoche?" seguía sin encontrarle el sentido a todo eso. "¿Fue simple calentura…?" cerró a llave de la ducha. "No, no pudo haber sido solo eso, somos hermanos, por lo que es asunto serio… a-aunque él se resistió por el mismo motivo y yo lo incité… Pero entonces, ¿por qué me entregué a Len? ¿No fue por calentura, acaso?" comenzó a sentirse culpable. "No." respondió secamente la voz de su cabeza, haciéndole recordar la forma en la que había latido su corazón, ese sentimiento extraño que ampliaba su abdomen y, desde luego, el nerviosismo que la invadió al pronunciar su supuesto y que había ocasionado todo el embrollo que se desarrollaba en su mente. "si te dijera que creo que me gustas…" volvió a repetirse.

—Je, es evidente, ¿no? —se burló de sí misma, luego volvió en sí al recordar que estaba contra el tiempo.

Al pasar de forma fugaz por la cocina para coger algún bocadillo para comerlo en el camino, se percató de que no había losa sucia ni fregada que Len pudiera haber utilizado. "¿Eh? ¿Salió sin desayunar?" se preguntó. Aquello era extraño, ¿qué podría haber hecho que se marchase temprano y sin dejarle tiempo para desayunar? "¿Le tocaba hacer la limpieza…?" comenzó a divagar mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y se disponía a ir al instituto, no sin antes tomar por inercia y sin pensárselo dos veces una banana del cesto de la fruta para guardarla dentro de su bolso.

"Demonios, la ducha me tomó más tiempo del que estimé" se angustió al echarle una rápida ojeada a la hora. "Aunque más que nada, fue lo que me demoré al cambiar las sábanas sola lo que me atrasó…" pensó sin rencor, ya que la preocupación de no llegar a tiempo era lo único que mantenía en mente. Pero para su alegría, el haber apresurado el paso la hizo llegar incluso antes de lo que había previsto. "¡Éxito!" pensó al verificar, una vez dentro, que aún le quedaban tres minutos para que comenzara la clase. Volvió a recordar las palabras de dudosa interpretación que le había dedicado su gemelo la noche anterior, calentándose aún más la cabeza envuelta en la incertidumbre. La ansiedad aumentaba cada vez más mientras se aproximaba a su salón. "De seguro Len ya estará dentro…" se imaginó con los nervios acelerándole el pulso. "¿Me ignorará? ¿Seré capaz de no desviar la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encuentren?" se sintió estúpida, mas no pudo evitar tales pensamientos. "¿Cómo será… nuestra relación a partir de ahora? ¿Seguirá todo como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O acaso… nos convertiremos en un par de extraños?" se angustió al imaginar dicha alternativa.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba tan solo un par de pasos de la entrada del salón, luego dio un gran respiro con el fin de prepararse para hacer acto de presencia en éste. El primer lugar en el que buscó con sus ojos fue el respectivo asiento de su gemelo, el cual se sorprendió de hallarlo vacío. "¿Eh? ¿Len no está…?" no se había anticipado a esa posibilidad, por lo cual le costó un par de segundos en asimilar. Antes de lograr incorporarse por completo, el sonido de la campana inundó el ambiente, por lo que se dirigió fuera de sí misma hacia su asiento, el cual se encontraba extrañamente rodeado por un considerable número de sus compañeros de clase, especialmente por chicas. Rin no prestó mucha atención a ello, ya que apenas apareció por los alrededores éstos se dispersaron al instante, mas entre inteligibles murmullos.

Estaba a punto de colocar su bolso sobre su pupitre, pero se detuvo de inmediato al notar la vistosa y grande rosa roja que descansaba en el centro de la mesa. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, con los músculos congelados, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante algo como eso. Fue entonces cuando notó el pequeño pliegue de papel escondido debajo de la flor, unida al tallo de ésta con el nudo de un hilo. La curiosidad la sacó de su asombro, y desdobló cuidadosamente la nota, cautelosa de que nadie más la viera.

—¡De pie! —escuchó, pero no hizo caso ya que, además de que ya se encontraba parada, tenía toda su atención puesta en el papelillo.

Dentro de la tarjeta, la chica fue capaz de identificar una letra familiar, la cual decía: "Tú también me gustas mucho". Rin abrió los párpados de sobremanera de forma en que casi se le salían los globos oculares de la cuenca de los ojos.

—Reverencia… sentados —todos los alumnos acataron la orden.

Rin los imitó, luego miró a su alrededor con urgencia, mas todas las miradas del salón se centraban en ella, a pesar de que el profesor ya había comenzado su clase.

—Disculpe profesor, me atrasé —una melodiosa voz atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, pero sobre todo la de Rin, quien lo miraba con el pasmo sobre su expresión.

—Adelante Kagamine-san. Los demás, saquen su libro de texto y ábranlo en la página diecisiete —ordenó el maestro dándoles a los demás estudiantes algo de qué ocuparse.

Mientras todos los alumnos cumplían la instrucción, Rin siguió a Len con la mirada, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, hasta que él llegó a su ligar y le lanzó una mirada de vuelta, la cual venía acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, luego le guiño uno de sus ojos, preocupándose de no ser visto por nadie más que no fuera ella.

Rin, con una mano en el pecho, le sonrió de vuelta con un inevitable sonrojo subiendo a su rostro. "O quizás… se vuelva aun mejor" mencionó para sus adentros ampliando su sonrisa.

FIN.

* * *

Oooh! Terminé de tipear el one-shot! *inserte coro angelical* Alábenme! *-* okno xDDD

Rayos, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero esto se me hizo eterno Dx quedó con 23 páginas de Word con márgenes estrechos! Dx Pero en fin, sé bien que a ustedes les gustan los relatos extensos, así que espero que esto les haya dejado satisfechos y que por supuesto, haya sido de su agrado :3

Como siempre, quiero pedirles que por favor salven una banana de la aplanadora con un review con sus críticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, pedidos (?) y etc por el estilo xD Tanto Len como yo se los vamos a agradecer n_n

Espero estar subiendo otro one-shot pronto n_n (dependiendo de lo que el ritmo de la universidad me permita x'D) y también de estar actualizando pronto mi historia larga (Lazos Sanguíneos) para estarles trayendo luego de ésta el fanfic de Spice! n_n Así que no se desanimen y muchas gracias por su apoyo! :3

En fin, los quiero mucho n_n y nos leemos pronto! :D

Bye bye~ :3


End file.
